Los secretos que ocultamos
by lauritachan
Summary: AU. Hiro Hamada, un chico de 14 años sufre la perdida de su hermano mayor al cual fue muy cercano; pero despues de encontrar a baymax las cosas cambian radicalmente para el. Un hombre enmascarado, un ejercito de microbots y un plan malvado que no solo acabaria por destruir la ciudad. ¿Que secretos se sabran cuando se revele la identidad de Yokai? T por el momento
1. Introduccion

Introduccion:

-Estamos listos, no se que es lo que yokai quiera pero sea lo que sea debemos evitar que se consume su objetivo-

Los demas asintieron ante estas palabras; el menor se veia confiado, su mirada lo decia todo. Se lo habia planteado desde el primer momento que descubrio la identidad del villano; debia hacerlo, asi y solo asi sentiria que su hermano seria vengado por el.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, con el viento en el rostro y sonrio.

-Siganme entonces- salto del edificio donde se encontraban, seguido del suave robot activando los propulsores de su traje, tras el su equipo imito sus movimientos, cada uno siguiendolo a su modo. Se sentian bien de ayudar al menor de los Hamada; sabian muy bien el dolor que sentia y como intentaba ocultarlo, Tadashi se los habia dicho, su pequeño Hiro era fragil pero se hacia el fuerte. Las dos chicas del grupo se sentian responsables de cuidarlo, Tadashi asi lo habria querido; los otros dos chicos las seguian igual, querian resguardar y ayudar al hermanito de aquel que conocieron alguna vez.

Baymax seguia de cerca al menor, al igual que los muchachos queria asegurarse de su seguridad como su hermano lo habria querido para el; Hiro, de 14 años no pensaba mas que en el objetivo que se encontraba casi frente a el... era personal y debia detenerlo, deseaba evitar que dañase a alguien mas.

Las lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos de solo pensar en todo lo que ocurrio meses antes pero intentaba olvidarlo, si lo pensaba se distraeria y ante el menor error todo podria resultar mal para los habitantes de San Fransokio e incluso para con las vidas de sus amigos o la suya.

El hombre de la mascara estaba concentrado en lo suyo, levantando del cuello con las nanomaquinas al director de una empresa especializada en tecnologia del gobierno; comenzaba a asfixiarle mientras lo acercaba mas a su rostro, era claro que queria verlo muerto y sufriendo a mas no poder y asi hubiera sido sino fuera por la intervencion del grupo que lideraba el menor.

Honey, la mas alta y del traje bicolor lanzo sus bombas de plasma, liberando a aquel que Yokai estaba estrangulando; furioso el hombre alzo sus brazos, doblados apretando los puños para que miles de microbots salieran tras de el, atacando al grupo de amigos.

Gogo, la segunda chica de traje amarillo los repelia con un disco que usaba de escudo para despues lanzar otro y cortar cuantas maquinas se le acercaban

Wasabi, el mas fornido de todos cortaba las ordas de microbots con sus cuchillas de plasma a diestra y siniestra, avanzando e intentando llegar donde el menor.

Fred, el unico con traje de monstruo lanza llamas apuntaba a todos los robots que se le acercaban, dando volteretas y golpeando uno que otro con la cola del traje.

Mientras el menor, utilizando a baymax se acercaba a Yokai, el cual tenia en su poder un portal que podria abrir en cualquier momento; Hiro no queria arriesgarse aunque le daba curiosidad lo que sucederia si lo abriera.

Salto de la espalda de baymax para caer frente al hombre; tenia demasiados microbots atacando al resto del equipo que no se dio cuenta del niño hasta que este estuvo frente a el.

-¡Se acabo!- dijo Hiro acercandose aun mas donde se encontraba el hombre... -te detendre cueste lo que cueste-

-No deberias bajar la guardia..- su ronca voz resono en los oidos de Hiro, esa voz se le hacia familiar

Casi enseguida una orda de microbots cubrieron al castaño, inmovilizandolo por completo y sin la posibilidad de liberarse. Hiro miro hacia atras, eran demasiados microbost y estos comenzaban a acorralar a sus amigos

-Eres solo un estorbo en mis planes- con otro movimiento de sus manos los microbots comenzaron a aprisionar al menor, hasta casi aplastarle. El miedo y la impotencia se hicieron presente en sus ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentia impotente y culpable... ya comenzaba a aceptar su derrota hasta que...

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- los microbots empezaban a retirarse del cuerpo de Hiro, liberandolo casi por completo

-Lo que debi haber hecho desde un principio- el menor alzo la mirada, encontrandose con otro enmascarado.

-¿Pero que?- los chicos miraban incredulos a ambos hombres

-Hiro tenia razon- susurro Wasabi

El de aspecto delgado parecia tener su propio ejercito de microbots; el menor miraba a ambos, feliz pero preocupado por lo que esto traeria... lo que menos queria era que pelearan. Ahora Hiro tenia 3 problemas frente suyo:

Detener a yokai, evitar que el portal se abriera... y proteger a la persona tras la segunda mascara.

Continuara…


	2. El comienzo de todo

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo

3 meses antes

Un niño de cabellos negros corria directo a un edificio que estaba siendo consumido en llamas, seguia de cerca a su hermano mayor, un chico mucho mas alto y fuerte de cabellera negra corta que tambien corria en direccion al incendio, dispuesto a entrar a este y ayudar a quien se encontrase dentro. Se encontraba a unos metros de las escaleras que daban a la instalacion; en ese punto el mas joven habia logrado alcanzarlo y tomado de su brazo.

-¡Tadashi, espera!- lo miro directamente a los ojos, angustiado... tenia un mal presentimiento

-Alguien necesita ayuda- se solto del agarre, dejando al chico atras

-¡Tadashi!- corrio hacia el edificio, dispuesto a traer a su hermano... pero fue demasiado tarde. Solo avanzo unos metros y el lugar estallo, lanzando al niño hacia atras, asi sellando el destino de su hermano.

-¡Tadashi!- grito una ultima vez, desgarrando su garganta mientras el llanto se hacia presente... el fuego se habia llevado a su hermano para siempre

-¡Tadashi!- abrio los ojos y se sento en la cama, su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo sudaba frio, temblaba de miedo... solo habia sido una pesadilla, sin embargo al mirar la habitacion detenidamente se percato de la realidad.

Desde hacia un mes atras, Hiro Hamada de apenas 14 años habia sufrido la perdida de su hermano mayor; aunque no lo pareciera por dentro la muerte de Tadashi lo deprimio a tal grado que una semana despues de su funeral se encerro en la habitacion que ambos solian compartir y no habia vuelto a salir desde entonces. Los amigos de su hermano se sentian preocupados por el menor, no habia ido a la universidad y no sabian nada de el.

Su tia, una mujer castaña de unos 30 años no sabia que hacer, lo habia oido despertandose entre gritos y llantos desesperados, queria ayudarle pero el niño no lo permitia... habia tocado fondo.

Hiro se dejo caer de espaldas al colchon quedando boca arriba mirando al techo, rendido... estaba cansado pero no queria dormir, todas las noches desde hace un mes tenia la misma pesadilla donde veia morir a su hermano. El solo pensar en eso provoco que los ojos se le humedecieran; se volteo en el colchon, abrazando fuerte una almohada, hundiendo su rostro en ella... ahogando su llanto.

Asi permanecio por mucho tiempo, levanto el rostro mirando el reloj sobre la mesa de noche que indicaban la 5:30 de la mañana.

-Esto debe terminar- susurro el niño, levantandose de la cama... se tambaleo al baño, no podia volver a dormir y se negaba a hacerlo

Abrio el grifo dejando caer un chorro de agua sobre su cuerpo, el agua caliente relajo los musculos del menor. Una vez seco se miro en el empañado espejo y comprendio todo; el Hiro que se reflejaba no era el mismo: habia adelgazado bastante, su piel se torno palida y casi amarilla, sus ojos chocolate ya no brillaban con la chispa de antes, el cabello negro revuelto y despeinado le habia crecido pero su brillo se habia perdido, las ojeras se volvieron mas grandes que de costumbre y mucho mas oscuras dandole un toque triste.

Estaba muy debil, no habia comido en dias, ni habia dormido bien a causa de las pesadillas constantes; se vistio como pudo y busco algunas cosas que creyo necesitaria; se habia decidido a ir a la universidad a recoger las pertenencias de su fallecido hermano.

Era una medida extrema pero debía hacerlo, tal vez asi el dolor se calmaría un poco y podría dormir con tranquilidad; solo pensó en llevarse lo que pensaba serian las cosas mas importantes de el, aun no había decidido que haría con estas cuando estuvieran en su poder pero una cosa era segura: no las desecharía, aunque seria una opción mas factible y eso disminuiría todo, sin embargo había algo que se lo impedia dentro de el…

Salio de la habitación después de meditarlo mucho, bajo las escaleras no sin antes revisar que la tia Cass siguiera durmiendo, lo que menos quería era que le armara una escena por la hora y el lugar al que iba. Rodo los ojos de tan solo imaginarlo y siguió hasta llegar a la puerta, giro su rostro hacia la sala aun a oscuras, tomo aire y dalio directo a la universidad.

Por muy increíble y absurdo que pareciera la universidad tecnológica de San Fransokio siempre estaba abierta para los estudiantes puesto que muchos se quedaban hasta altas horas de la noche terminando trabajos y proyectos para sus clases; habían residencias en la misma pero como la mayoría de los alumnos eran habitantes de la pequeña ciudad solo unos pocos se quedaban en estas. Hiro entro sin problemas al recinto universitario, a pesar de que faltaban un par de horas para que las clases iniciaran muchos alumnos siempre llegaban horas antes para revisar sus proyectos y prototipos y asi tener tiempo para repararlos o hacerles ajustes.

Camino por los largos pasillos en busca del laboratorio de su hermano; se asomo en algunas aulas mirando a uno que otro chico arreglando algún invento o terminando la tarea que ayer se le olvido. Llego hasta el área que su hermano le había mostrado la primera vez que lo "acompaño", se veía extraña sin la presencia del resto que casi siempre se encontraba ahí, atravezo la habitación vacia hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al laboratorio de Tadashi.

Entro y contemplo la estancia… estaba justo como la recordaba, registro cada una de las cosas de su hermano, buscando lo que podría llevarse consigo con facilidad; un par de fotografías y algunos planos de futuros proyectos que tal vez el mismo podría realizar fue lo que guardo en su mochila, dio otro vistazo para ver si podía llevarse otra cosa y entonces al remover una de las chaquetas que tenia su hermano de repuesto en el laboratorio lo encontró: baymax, el proyecto en el que Tadashi trabajaba justo antes de su muerte yacia en su no tan pequeño estuche, inactivo… Hiro dudo unos momentos en llevárselo puesto que era demasiado pesado para cargarlo y no podía guardarle en alguno de los contenedores que trajo consigo, sin embargo una voz en su mente le decía que debía llevárselo. Lo miro una vez mas antes de desconectar el cargador del robot y cargarlo hasta su casa.

Habia pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que Hiro fue a recoger las cosas de su hermano y nada había cambiado… Estuvo otros 2 dias guardando y recogiendo las pertenencias que tenia su hermano en la universidad, no había dormido nada y no quería hacerlo; la pesadilla no lo dejaba en paz y se negaba a revivirla, era una tortura que lo mataba por dentro.

Se había obligado a mantenerse despierto y activo para evitar dormir, estaba cada vez mas débil pero no quería admitirlo, se negaba a hacerlo, debía ser fuerte.

En uno de sus intentos por mantenerse trabajando al levantarse sufrio una descompensación y mareos provocando que cayera en el espacio que había entre su cama y el escritorio.

-Esto debe ser una broma- pensó para si mismo -..no creo que pueda ser peor- dijo de forma sarcástica solo para que uno de los estantes sobre el se safara dejando caer todo lo que sostenia sobre la cabeza del menor.

Se quejo mientras se levantaba, sobando su cabeza en el proceso sosteniendo una de las muchas figuras que habían caído sobre el. Un sonido se escucho tras suyo, como si algo se inflase lo que hizo que girara la cabeza hacia la dirección donde lo había oído, observando a Baymax, completamente inflado y caminando hacia el; ¿en que momento se activo? Luego recordó la programación de este y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hola, soy baymax; tu asistente medico personal- dijo amigable el robot blanco una vez estado frente al menor

-¿Hola? –

-Mis sensores se activaron al escuchar un sonido de dolor… ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-…-

-¿En una escala del uno al diez, que tanto te duele?-

Hiro esbozo una mueca como señal de molestia, se negaba a cooperar, no estaba de humor para hacerlo, negó con la cabeza.

-Te escaneare-

-No necesito que lo hagas- y cuando termino la frase baymax ya lo había hecho

-Escaneo terminado-

-¡Imposible!- exclamo el niño aun mas molesto por no haberlo visto venir

-No sufriste ningún daño…-

-Si, si… vuelve a tu caja-

-Espera, mi escaneo detecto otra cosa que…-

-Como sea, no tengo ganas de oírlo-

Hiro empujo la pesada caja de baymax obligándolo a meterse dentro, empujándolo hacia abajo sin embargo su plan no resulto como quiso puesto que el robot tenia una complexión parecida a la de un globo ocasionando que el menor rebotara y cayera al suelo.

-Ouch- el golpe seco y la exclamación provocaron que los sensores de baymax volvieran a encenderse

-Genial…- se golpeo mentalmente, ahora tenia que volver a insistirle al robot de su hermano que estaba bien

Se quedo un rato en el suelo, pensando en aquello hasta que se dio cuenta… Bajo la mesita de noche al lado de su cama había algo moviéndose, al percatarse estiro la mano hacia el objeto que llamo su interés encontrándose con uno de sus microbots… pero era imposible que se moviese por si solo, debía ser controlado con la diadema para que lo hiciera.

De pronto sintió un jalon que lo obligo a ponerse de pie, volteo para encontrarse con la redonda cara del robot que minutos antes había intentado meterlo en el contenedor rojo.

-Hum… gracias- murmuro algo apenado por la distracción para volver a mirar el pequeño artefacto negro en forma de arroz que tenia en una de su mano

Se dirigio al escritorio al lado de su cama buscando un contenedor donde guardar al microbot, sea lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo tendría que averiguarlo ya que no era normal, después de todo el los programo.

-No comprendo...- susurro para luego sostener su cabeza, habia pasado los ultimos dias sin probar bocado y la depresion no le daba tregua por lo tanto entendia porque el repentino mareo -tal vez deberia comer algo antes de seguir con esto- se dijo a si mismo recordando entonces las palabras con las que baymax se desactivaba

Se levanto entonces y se dirigio a la puerta de la habitacion no sin antes desactivando al robot blanco que se encontraba tras de el...

Suspiro pesadamente... no sabria que iba a hacer con el... o eso... sin embargo muy pronto lo descubriria y de una forma curiosa

Continuara...


End file.
